Fall Out Boy oneshots
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: this is gonna be a whole bunch of oneshotsongfic based around fall out boy songs.every song has a diffrent couple in it like DL,CZ,NM and maybe a LM in there somewhere.I suggest that you listen to the fall out boy song that the story is to while you read.
1. 7 minutes in heaven

im gonna write a whole bunch of oneshot songfics about diffrent characters getting together all based around a fall out boy song. this one is about Dana and Logan denying the fact that that they dont love each other. most of them are gonna be dls by the way.

****

7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN...

Logans pov:_God I cant stop thinking of her and that stupid guy. Wait..what am I thinking I dont care. I have a girlfriend! She's no Dana but she has the looks to get Dana jealous._ I thought while I was laying down in the sand on the beach. All I could think about was Dana. Until someone came up beside me and sat down.

"Who told you to... Dana?" I said suprised.

"Yep the one and only." She said. She sounded a little sad.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Oh Its nothing." She said trying to play it off.

"Yeah ok." I said sarcastically.

"Im fine." She said playing with the sand.

"Dana I know you way better than that. Somethings wrong, tell me." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I would tell you but I can't." Dana said.

"Come on you can tell me anything babe." I said again. If that jackass hurt her gonna kill him!

I thought while I was laying down in the sand on the beach. All I could think about was Dana. Until someone came up beside me and sat down. 

**I'm sleeping my way out of this one  
With anyone who will lie down  
I'll be stuck fixated on one star  
When the world is crashing down**

Danas pov:

God I love it when he calls me babe...WHAT!?! Get a grip Dana you are so not falling for Logan 'Heartbreaker' Reese. I think that I might be... I thought.

"Uh earth to Dana." Logan said waving a hand infront of my face.

"Stop doing that you retard." I said. Logan shrugged and layed back on the sand looking up at me.

"Are you gonna tell me or not?" He asked. _Yeah like im gonna tell you that I love you and that I broke up with the guy I knew loved me for you._ I thought.

"Nope." I said smirking.

"Fine whatever. So hows Greg?" God he just had to bring him up.

"Um I dont know. We just broke up." I said.

"YES...I mean, oh so thats why your sad." Logan said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"So hows Britney?" I asked him.

**I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type**

**Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well  
Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own**

Logans pov.

"Um shes ok." I said.

"Thats good." Dana said sounding disappointed.

"Uh why did you sound so disappointed?" I asked smirking.

"Im not disappointed!" Dana said a little to fast.

"Yeah you are. Are you jealous?" I asked knowing she would get mad at that. Shes so sexy when shes mad.

"JEALOUS! Me jealous? You must need to get you hearing checked." She said getting pissed. I sware if we were in a cartoon she would have he head blow off!

"Jeese chill down girl." I said sitting up and facing her.

**The only thing worse than not knowing**  
**Is you thinking that I don't know  
I'm having another episode  
I just need a stronger dose**

Dana's pov:

"Im sorry im just as you would say perminatly PMSing." I said laughing a little. Logan laughed and looked up at me.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked.

"Remember how I told you everything with Brit was fine? Well it isnt going to well, I think im gonna break up with her." He said.

"Really?" I asked shocked."But things were going so great with you two."_What am I saying I want you guys to break up._

"Why do you want us to break up?" Logan asked me. _Oops._

**I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
**Logans pov:

"Did I just say that out loud?" Dana asked blushing.

"Yeah you kinda did." I said while she blushed even harder.

"Um...Yeah I think im gonna go now." Dana said getting up and walking back towards her dorm.

"Dana wait!" I called after her but she didnt listen.

**Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well  
Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own**

Danas pov:

_Stupid, Stupid_ I thought to myself while walking away from the beach. The next thing I knew I was being turned around by none other than Logan__

"What!" I yelled.

"Why did you want me to break up with Britney?" He asked.

"Because..." I started but faded away.

"Tell me the truth too, because you know I can read you like a book." Logan said looking down into my eyes. If you could read me like a book then you would have figure it out already. I thought again.

"IloveyouLogan." I said so fast not even NASA could decipher it.

"You Love me?" Logan asked.

"How did you know what I was.." I was cut off by Logans lips crashing into mine. A couple minutes later he pulled back.

"Because like I said I can read you like a book." He said smirking.

"Your such a dork." I said and playfuly pushing him.

"And the reason I was gonna break up with Brit was because I love you more." He said.

"Are you for cereal?" I asked.

"Yeah and can you please not take in South Park language." Logan said. I laughed.

"Sure." I said walking away.

"Hey I just have one more question for you." He called after me.

"What?" I said.

"You gonna be my girl or not?" He asked me smirking.

"Yep." Then I ran inside because it started to rain. I got up to my dorm and jumped in bed to dream about no other then Logan 'My Love' Reese.

**I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type  
But you've got me looking in through blinds  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the desperate type**

**Sitting out dances on the wall  
Trying to forget everything that isn't you  
I'm not going home alone  
Cause I don't do too well on my own...**


	2. grand theft autumn

ok so heres a CZ one for all u peeps.i dont own the songs or Zoey 101 only the plot so be happy.

GRAND THEFT AUTUMN

"Zoey?" Chase asked out side of the girls bathroom.

"Yeah Chase?" Zoey said. Chase could tell she had been crying.

"Can I come in?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah I dont care." She said. Chase walked in and sat down next to a crying Zoey on the floor. He put a comforting arm around her.

"What happend Zo?" He asked.

"Josh cheated on me." Zoey cried out.

"What? Zo how do you know?" Chase asked trying to play off that he knew the whole time.

"I saw him and that girl Vilma making out in the gym." She said leaning into Chase.

"Oh Zo im so sorry." He said trying to sound sorry of her even though he was as happy as anyone person could be.

"Wait did you know about this?" Zoey asked standing up.

"What? No!" Chase lied.

"Chase you suck at lying and you did know about this! I cant believe you." Zoey said lettign a few more tears fall free down her cheeks.

"Zo im.." Chase said before Zoey stormed out. "So sorry."Chase walked back to his room to see Logan and Dana playing Kingdom Hearts(best game ever!) with Michale laying on the couch watching.

"Hey Chase whats up?" Michale said not taking his eyes off the tv.

"I hate my life." He said sitting on his bottom bunk.

"I hate your life too." Logan said trying to beat Dana's high score.

"Shut up you dork." Dana said.

"Hey I thought that when we started to go out we were gonna stop the name calling thing!" Logan said.

"Yeah well old habits are hard to break." She said smirking. "So whats wrong?"

"You know that guy Zoey was dating right?" He said.

"Dont you mean _is_ dating?" Logan said.

"No she broke up with him." Chase said.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"He was cheating on her." Chase said.

"WHAT!" Dana yelled standing up.

"Yep." He said. Dana got up and walked out of the room.

"Wheres she going?" Michale asked.

"I think she is gonna try to kill him. Be right back." Logan said running out of the room.

"So why did this suck for you?" Michale asked.

"I kinda knew about it." Chase said putting his face in his hands.

"And you didnt tell her? That sucks." He said." What are you gonna do?"

"I think im gonna tell her im sorry tonight at Sushi Roxz open-mic night." Chase said going over to the desk and writing like a mad man.

"What are you doing?" Michale asked.

"Go make sure Zoeys there and youll find out then. GO!" Chase yelled. Michale left to go find her...

"I dont want to go!" Zoey said trying to get away from Dana and Logans grip.

"Sorry Zo but its the doctors orders." Dana said.

"What doctor?" Logan asked confused.

"You are so lucky your hot." Dana said. They led Zoey into the front of the crowd and sat her down in the front seat. She sat there and crossed her arms over her chest. Kazu got on stage and took the mic.

"Hello Everyone. Welcome to open mic night, our first act is Chase Matthews singing an original song for Zoey Brooks." Kazu said.Chase got up to the mic with his bass guitar in hand ushering up Logan and Michale. Logan went up and took his guitar in his hands while Michale went to the drums. Chase started to sing:

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.  
When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget  
that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you (for you, so...)

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Someday I'll appreciate in value, get off my ass and call you... but for the meantime I'll sport my  
brand new fashion of waking up with pants on at 4:00 in the afternoon.

You need him. I could be him...  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.

1-2-3-4!

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

(won't find out) he won't find out  
(won't find out) he won't find out

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)  
Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town.

Zoey ran onstage and jumped into Chases arms. She kissed him while the crowed cheered and they heard a couple of people yelled out finally. Zoey pulled away and looked at him with a smile.

"I love you too Chase." Zoey said with tears in her eyes.

"Im sorry I didnt tell you." Chase said.

"Your only forgivin if you go out with me." She said smirking.

"I would love to!" Chase said then they kissed again and they lived happily ever after.

presley aka cracker


End file.
